


Perfect Fit

by Ralemalt



Series: FiKi Kink Bingo [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: I honestly have no explanation for this, M/M, Size Difference, deep penetration, i have a lot of short feelings, issues with being short, not very detailed smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralemalt/pseuds/Ralemalt
Summary: Fili's always hated being small.Until he met Kili.Written for the FiKi Kink Bingo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is from what I call my Heater Verse. (I'm not very creative with titles as you've probably noticed lol) If you haven't read them it started [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7835758/chapters/20793253) and continued [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7835758/chapters/21515828) even though you really don't have to read them to make sense of this one. And I should probably just make this a series on its own.
> 
> * Dean O'Gorman is about 5'7 and Aidan Turner is 6'0 according to google, so I'm using their heights.
> 
> Squares completed are "Size Difference" and "Deep Penetration"!
> 
>  
> 
> [My updated Kink Bingo Card](http://68.media.tumblr.com/3944806202ca69300de6415608240ce4/tumblr_inline_onpmn15KDu1toapn5_500.png)

"Fuck." Kili pants against his wet lips, a desperate moan escaping him as he continues rocking in that brutally slow pace that Fili both frustrates and loves because Kili can keep him on edge for hours and never goes faster even when he begs. His hands are pinned above his head so he can’t even touch himself. "I love how small you feel when I’m holding you like this.”

They’re too close for Fili to see Kili's face, but those brown eyes staring into his are tender.

Fili’s always been short.

In school other kids had a thing where they pretended they couldn't see him when he was standing right there, and he was constantly told to speak louder because they couldn't hear him _from way down there_. He'd go home at the end of the day in frustrated tears.

He could vividly remember being the only one left while picking teams in gym glass and feeling humiliated as the other children fought over whose team should suck it up and take him.

At home his nickname was _Monkey_ because his older brother would always purposely put things up high so he could laugh when Fili had to climb up onto the counter to get the item down. He'd never be able to hear the word without cringing.

And there was nothing like being a new driver and being escorted home in a police cruiser because the cop couldn’t believe that he really was the same age as his licence stated.

And if he ever sees a YOU MUST BE THIS TALL TO RIDE THE RIDE sign again, he’s going to burn it.

He eventually hit a growth spurt and reached a normal height. He'd bulked up a little and grew a beard and would knock his brother on his ass if he ever called him _Monkey_ again.

He'd _loathed_ being short with his very being.

But then he'd met Kili.

Kili:  who is a six foot tall vessel brimming with childlike glee and never ending energy, with a smile that can brighten the cloudiest days, and a heart of gold worth more than all the riches in the world.

Kili:  who will never grab an item Fili had to struggle to reach, but will later relocate that item on a lower shelf for easier reach without ever mentioning it.

Kili:  who has made him rethink the benefits of his smaller stature.

They wouldn't both fit on the worn couch in their living room for their Friday night movie marathons if Fili were any taller, and the blond is really adverse to giving up those nights that end with the two of them falling asleep tangled up together after watching a cheesy movie.

Showering would be so boring if they couldn't do it together in the tiny stand-up stall that’s barely big enough for them both as it is.

And he doesn’t even want to comprehend not fitting in the bed and not having Kili's long limbs and entire body wrapped around him like the octopus the brunet is.

His mornings are somehow made better when Kili cups his face while they’re waiting for the bread to toast, leans down to greet him with a coffee flavoured kiss, only to lift him onto the counter where they usually lose track of time. They’ve learned to enjoy cold toast.

And he refuses to lose moments like this, when he's tucked perfectly between Kili and the bed, hips cradled in the curl of Kili's frame and pressed tightly together so that Kili can fuck him as deep and slow as he wants; when Fili can't move an inch because Kili's body surrounds him on all sides like a shield and all he can see are those gentle brown eyes that look at him as if he's hung the stars; when they don't need words because they already _know_.

He squeezes the fingers locked with his where they're pinned to the pillow above his head, and he tightens his legs around Kili’s waist, trying to pull the brunet closer even though Kili's already as close as he can physically get. It's never close enough, but Fili's learned to accept that.

"Yeah," Fili's answer is breathless and trails off in a moan as Kili grinds into him at the perfect angle, "Yeah, me too."

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](mylittledragonhoard.tumblr.com)


End file.
